1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basket for processing thin plates in which plural thin plates to be used in a semiconductor wafer, a glass mask, a recticle and a compact disc or the like are arranged and stored in parallel and then some processings such as a cleaning, an etching and a drying or the like are carried out for these stored thin plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of structure have been proposed for this kind of basket in the prior art and their typical structures are described in reference to FIGS. 7 to 9. A basket 1 is integrally formed with plastics having superior heat-resistance and antichemical characteristic, for example, a fluorine resin material. The basket 1 has a rectangular shape which is enclosed by each of parallel opposing side walls 2 and 3 and end walls 4 and 5 connecting each of both side ends of each of the side walls 2 and 3. Below the side walls 2 and 3 is formed each of foundation blocks 7 and 8 which are bent inwardly and reduced their interval to prevent each of several thin plates 6 stored in parallel to each other from being dropped. Arcuate surfaces of the thin plates 6 are engaged with the inclined surfaces of the foundation blocks 7 and 8 and supported by them.
Plural continuous partition walls 11 and 12 acting as a space holding member for arranging plural thin plates 6 in parallel to each other with a desired spacing therebetween are projected inwardly in parallel at the inner surfaces of the side walls 2 and 3 and the foundation blocks 7 and 8. In addition, insertion grooves 9 and 10 for storing the thin plates 6 therein are formed between the partition walls 11 and 12.
Further, the side walls 2 and 3 and the foundation blocks 7 and 8 are provided with longitudinal rectangular window holes 13, 14, 15 and 16, respectively, and wall surfaces are cut away by the window holes 13, 14, 15 and 16 so as to form each of slits 17, 18, 19 and 20. Each of these slits 17, 18, 19 and 20 may act as a communication hole for communicating across the side walls 2 and 3 and the foundation blocks 7 and 8 so as to make a flowing of processing liquid or air in respect to the stored thin plates 6.
Reference numeral 21 denotes projections of small diameter and reference numeral 22 denotes holes of small diameter which are used in case that the thin plates stored in one basket are transferred to another basket. When the two baskets are abutted to each other, the projection 21 of small diameter and the holes 22 of small diameter are fitted to each other and then their positions are set. Reference numerals 23 and 24 denote holding recesses to which holder tools are engaged in case the basket having plural thin plates stored therein is immersed into processing liquid or pulled out of the processing liquid.
Reference numerals 25 and 26 denote engaging recesses to which a transporting mechanism of a conveyor is engaged in case the basket is to be transported by the conveyor or the like to a next stage.
Plural thin plates 6 stored in the basket 1 are etched or cleaned through a spraying process or immersed in processing liquid through an immersion process or dried in a centrifugal dryer. During these processes, it is preferable for processing liquid or drying air to be uniformly contacted with the entire surfaces of the thin plates 6 and at the same time to have a uniform flowing liquid or air.
However, the space holding structure for storing the plates in the insertion grooves 9 and 10 formed by the continuous partition walls 11 and 12 from the side walls 2 and 3 to the foundation blocks 7 and 8 in order to make an alignment of the thin plates 6 as indicated in the prior art had the following disadvantages. That is, the partition walls 11 and 12 are constructed such that the processing liquid or air is prevented from being flowed to generate staying phenomenon or air bubbles, they are contacted with the thin plates 6 at their wide area, liquid removal after processing is deteriorated, a uniform processing may not be attained, some irregular dried portions are generated and mist-like fine particles may easily be adhered to the thin plates 6.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art and to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which a uniform and superior processing can be attained.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which a partition wall is eliminated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which staying phenomenon of processing liquid caused by grooves between the partition walls or air bubbles are not generated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which a superior liquid removal after processing of thin plates is attained, irregular dried surfaces are not generated and a uniform processing can be attained.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which processing liquid or dried air is uniformly contacted with entire surfaces of the thin plates in an etching or cleaning process or a drying process.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which space holding members are formed of such a shape or an arrangement as one suitable for etching or cleaning and drying of thin plates stored in the basket.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a basket for processing thin plates in which the thin plates may easily be inserted into the basket and an alignment of the thin plates to be held is improved.